


When did that happen?

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grandparent Dooku (Star Wars), Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Other, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: This is what happens when you watch Attack of the Clones, then Revenge of the Sith, with no context in between whatsoever.
Relationships: Dooku & Anakin Skywalker, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	When did that happen?

Dooku froze at the top of the ledge.

“Stand down, Dooku, we’ve got you surrounded!” Anakin yelled, brandishing his weapon like a fool-hardy Knight. “You’ll never defeat the infamous Sith-killer, the Negotiator, Council Member, Master Kenobi. Or his apprentice, the Hero with no Fear and the Chosen One, me!”

He really needed to limit Anakin’s exposure to action films that portrayed Jedi as cocky, arrogant beings. It wasn’t doing any wonders for Anakin’s ego. But he couldn’t help but feel the slight tingle at the back of his head from Anakin’s words.

Roughly a minute into the spar, the trio stopped entirely. The elder Jedi both turned to Anakin in confusion, as he himself looked disoriented. 

“What did you just say?” There was a break in Dooku’s collected face.

“You know, the usual shtick, you’ll never defeat us, blah blah blah.”

“No, Anakin, “ he sighed. How could his child be so obtuse, sometimes? “Repeat everything you said.”

The younger’s eyes glazed over as he tried to recall his exact words.

“You’re surrounded. Hero with no Fear, Chosen One. Sith-killer, Negotiator, Council Member-”

“My grandpadawan is a Council Member?!” 

Anakin scratched his head, “When the hell did that happen?”

“Whose seat did I STEAL?” Obi-Wan cried in anguish.

When Ghost company made their way throughout the factory to where the Jedi were, they stopped in their tracks to avoid the bundles of paper covering the three.

“No, no, no. You’ve got it all wrong! Do it again.” Anakin seemed to be yelling at the Sith, who held an open notebook at the ready, copying down Anakin’s words as he spewed them, which appeared to be a history of the Jedi.

“Masters Yoda, Windu, Plo, Ti, Piell, Oppo, Gallia, Tiin are alive. Depa is dead-” 

Anakin hit Dooku upside the head, cutting off his words.

“Depa. Isn’t. Dead.” He enunciated with every hit of the unignited saber. 

“Ow! Ok, ok, Depa is only a  _ little _ dead. Wait, I killed a few Jedi on Geonosis, does that count.”

‘Which ones.”

“I don’t know, but there was a Vurk, was he a Member?”

From the corner came a wail, where Obi-Wan had curled up on his side, on holo-call with the rest of the Council. 

“I stole Master Trebor’s seat?!”

Anakin stood like a disappointed mother in front of Dooku, who cowered on the spot. 

“Look at what you did, you made him cry!” He shouted, as he chased the dark-sider in circles. 


End file.
